One of the Boys
by jo-jo bruiser
Summary: 2001/1974 - Old Wounds


One of the Boys  
  
A Cagney and Lacey fiction based on the characters created by Barbara Avedon and Barbara Corday. I wrote this story for the enjoyment of Cagney and Lacey fans. I would appreciate any comments, reviews or greetings - Joanne. siderius@netidea.com  
  
2001 - Major Cases Squad  
  
An elephant trumpets. The north wind sets the tents flapping and the dust whipping through the boarded up arcade. The supporting wires of the roller coaster hum as they vibrate in the frigid wind. It is a run down old carnival - a carney that travels from small town to small town, the tents getting more mended and sun bleached with every stop. A clang of metal hitting earth and a curse as a wrench falls from the sky. They are slowly pulling the great Ferris wheel to earth. The season is over.  
  
Lt. Mary Beth Lacey pulls her coat collar closer. She is never very comfortable in her flack jacket and her swat team gear. It has been a long wait tonight - 6 hrs - but the end is near. They have slowly run this guy Morgan to earth - one of the big fish. A crack cocaine dealer. A major drug exchange is set to take place tonight at this closed down carnival. Tonight Major Crimes and Narcotics would bring him in - if there was a god in heaven - and if She was on their side.  
  
Lacey looks over at Captain Cagney. The captain is hidden by the battered portable trailer where the sting will go down. Lacey senses Cagney's restlessness. Chris catches her partner's look and gives the thumbs up signal. Mary Beth smiles to herself. Chris loves the adrenaline rush. She always seems to forget, however, how tedious field work can be - tedious until it all comes down. But even Lacey, naturally more cautious than her partner, loves making the tough collars.  
  
RADIO  
  
Subject entering by the west gate - over.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
All units - report.  
  
The radio crackles to life as all four team leaders - including Lacey - check in. It's all still a go.  
  
Detective Ann Maynard is crouched near the Ferris wheel. It is her first field assignment in Major Cases and she is more than tense. She is a lookout - one of the detectives assigned to hang back when the collar is made. They will cover the arresting officers, just in case the dealer Morgan comes up with any firepower the other cops miss. She looks casually up at the officers working undercover as carney roustabouts. They are working with ropes and lights, keeping a close eye on the scene below.  
  
Tires crunching gravel - a Mercedes, with tinted windows, crawls slowly up to the portable. The car sits, engine idling, for more than five minutes. Over 30 cops wait, holding their collective breathes. Finally the driver climbs out and knocks on the trailer door. The door opens -Morgan stands in the doorway, blocking the light pouring from inside. Two armed men climb out of the car and open the passenger door of the Mercedes. James climbs out and walks to the trailer.  
  
Cagney tenses. They need to nail Morgan in an actual drug sale. They have enough to hold him on several smaller counts, but they need to prove he heads up this operation. James, the undercover cop in the Mercedes, has to complete the transaction with Morgan or the sting is blown. They stand a good chance at turning Morgan - he can lead them to even bigger fish. But they need to nail him first and there is no collar until there is a deal. James is wired - when the deal goes down Cagney will give the signal. Until then all units - all cops - are to stay where they are. So far so good.  
  
Maynard surveys the whole area. Everything is as it should be. Then she looks up.  
  
MAYNARD  
  
(Screaming as she breaks cover and fires up at the Ferris wheel, automatic weapon spitting fire in the night. Someone on the Ferris wheel had pulled a gun - and is aiming at James.  
  
Down!  
  
All hell breaks lose.  
  
Shooting - from the trailer. All units break cover to take Morgan. A body falls from the Ferris wheel. The battered trailer and Mercedes become the centre of a hail of bullets.  
  
In three short minutes it is all over. Morgan surrenders - one of Morgan's men is dead, another wounded and in custody. James was not injured but Andrews - from Narcotics - is dead. Shot and killed by the fall from the Ferris wheel.  
  
The sting is blown. Several major drug figures, including Morgan, will rest easy tonight. And Detective Ann Maynard of Major Cases has killed Detective Andrews of Narcotics.  
  
  
  
When the paramedics and uniformed officers have everything under control, Cagney turns to Maynard. Lacey snaps her notebook shut and joins them.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Well, Detective?  
  
MAYNARD  
  
Captain, he had pulled a gun and was going to shoot James.  
  
LACEY  
  
(incredulous) Andrews from Narcotics tried to shoot James?  
  
CAGNEY (angry)  
  
You had better be right, Detective. In my office first thing tomorrow.  
  
MAYNARD  
  
Yes, Captain.  
  
Cagney hasn't waited for an answer. She turns on her heel and walks away leaving Lacey to follow. They have Morgan - but he'll walk in a week - there is no reason for him to make a deal - let alone turn informant.  
  
Cagney now has to explain why a six month joint operation by Narcotics and Major Cases has just been blown apart - not to mention why a cop is dead - killed by one of her own detectives. **** Cagney's office 7AM next morning. Cagney and Lacey are the only ones in the squad room.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
- or she panicked!  
  
LACEY  
  
She should have waited until Andrews got another shot away and killed James?  
  
  
  
CAGNEY  
  
She acts without thinking. There is nothing to indicate that Andrews was dirty - or that he even fired a shot.  
  
LACEY  
  
Her actions may have saved James' life, Chris.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Maybe. Or maybe she jumped to conclusions. She killed another officer.  
  
LACEY  
  
You owe her the benefit of the doubt until all the facts are in.  
  
(leaning over the desk and confronting Chris)  
  
Com'on Chris, you've always been harder on her. Why?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Her mouth drops open. She finally throws her hands up).  
  
Now, where did that come from?  
  
LACEY  
  
(still leaning over her desk). It's true. Sometimes I think you bend over backward to prove you are not favouring the women officers.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Truly outraged) That's not true!  
  
LACEY  
  
Maynard deserved her own case load -and a partner - some time ago. Why have you been putting it off?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Com'on Mary Beth, - It's not unusual to play backup and assist on cases for more than 6 months, - and you know it.  
  
LACEY  
  
Not when you are as good as Maynard, Chris.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
She's reckless, doesn't think and she puts others at risk.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She is still leaning across the desk)  
  
Sound familiar?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She narrows her eyes. Ignoring the dig.)  
  
What are you saying? That I should consider not laying charges?  
  
LACEY  
  
I'm not saying that. But we don't know what happened yet. Andrews may have been paid to blow the sting. Or Maynard may have over reacted - Andrews may never have fired a shot - let alone drawn a gun on James.  
  
I don't know.  
  
I am just saying that maybe you should give her a break. Everyone deserves a break Chris.  
  
****  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Well detective, what happened?  
  
MAYNARD  
  
(defiant. They've never gotten along. Maynard "has an attitude" )  
  
I've already told the Firearms Incident Team everything, Captain.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She leans forward. She emphasizes each point with a jab of her finger on the desk)  
  
And you will tell me. As your commanding officer, I have the option of laying charges, Detective- or of going to bat for you.  
  
MAYNARD  
  
(She has few options. If she is found negligent, she is in very serious trouble.)  
  
I looked up at the Ferris wheel as James got out of the car. Andrews had his gun drawn and pointed at James.  
  
CAGNEY (Interrupting)  
  
Tell me what you were thinking.  
  
MAYNARD  
  
(a bit off stride - No one else has asked her this)  
  
That he shouldn't have his gun out- That he was aiming at James -that if I started shooting, people might die (pauses) -that if I was wrong, or even if I was right - I was in big trouble  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She sits back and regards Maynard briefly before speaking)  
  
You saw Andrews aim at James.  
  
MAYNARD  
  
Yes.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
And you shot at Andrews.  
  
MAYNARD  
  
(She nods and then looks directly at Cagney before answering.)  
  
Yes. I had no choice.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She looks down at her pencil, toying with it as she thinks. She considers her next statement carefully. When she finally speaks, she looks Maynard directly in the eye.)  
  
I believe you. Now we have to prove it Detective.  
  
MAYNARD  
  
(She is so relieved that she feels she could float away. But she is far from out of the woods.)  
  
How Captain?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
We'll see. I'm working on it.  
  
In the meantime, Detective, you are on clerical duty.  
  
Maynard sighs as she stands to go.  
  
MAYNARD  
  
Thank you, Captain.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Hey, Maynard.  
  
(as the detective turns at the door)  
  
Believe it or not, I know how hard this is for you.  
  
Maynard nods and smiles as she leaves the office. Easy for the Captain to say, - but Ann Maynard doubts anyone, let alone the Captain of Major Cases, understands.  
  
**** later that morning  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I've taken care of the computer searches. Mary Beth, - talk to people. Find out what they know about Andrews at his old precinct - as a detective and back when he was in uniform.  
  
LACEY  
  
(writing in her notebook)  
  
You got it.  
  
(looking at her watch)  
  
You don't want to be late for lunch, Chris.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I'm looking forward to seeing Bert again. I miss him.  
  
LACEY  
  
Harvey is making his spaghetti sauce for him tomorrow night.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Aha!  
  
She reaches over and punches a key on her laptop to see what the incoming email says.  
  
Lacey looks up when Chris doesn't say anything. Mary Beth stops writing. Chris looks like she's seen a ghost.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris?  
  
Christine says nothing as she slams the laptop shut, stands and grabs her coat.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I'm going to be late.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She is taken aback. She manages to stumble through the words.)  
  
Give my best to Bert.  
  
Christine is gone.  
  
Mary Beth brings up Chris' email account. As second whip she has every right to do so - As Chris' friend, she doesn't even hesitate. She reads the email and sits down heavily. Detective Quilby would be joining them sometime this afternoon as temporary liaison from Narcotics. A ghost indeed.  
  
Mary Beth is in shock - caught in memories from thirty years ago.  
  
********* 1974 - 8th precinct  
  
It is already 11PM as Christine Cagney swaggers to her locker and swings the door open, looking in her mirror. She smiles as she runs her fingers quickly through her hair. Two more weeks and she will be off probation. Today had been a great day. She and her partner Lacey had topped the squad for the second month running in firearm scores - much to the disgust of the rest of the squad - and to her delight. Firearms Instructor Sgt. Riley had rubbed it in - commenting "You call yourself cops? You let a couple of little girls outscore you - twice in a row?". And to top it all off - tonight at poker, she had cleaned up. Not bad for a rookie cop- and one of only two women on the squad - the first women on the squad. Cagney had been typically gracious in victory - "Don't worry -I'll be back next week boys!". She closes her locker door and turns to leave. She had drawn the curtain separating her and Lacey's locker from the rest of the squad in order to change but decides to go home in uniform instead. It is late, she has had too much beer and she just wants to go home.  
  
The curtain is whipped aside - a hand clamped over her mouth and a knife held to her throat.  
  
"Not a word. "  
  
There are several of them. They pull a blindfold over her eyes, shove her to the ground and pin her arms. They undo her tie and jerk it from around her neck. She struggles but loses the battle as they force her mouth open, and gag her with her own tie. She can hear buttons hitting the floor as her shirt is torn open and her badge ripped from her chest. Other hands undo her Sam Brown belt, pulling it through the belt loops, lifting her from the ground as the gun belt is removed. Her pants are roughly hauled down to her knees. She is still pinned on her back. Chris is struggling frantically against the hands pinning her arms and legs. But there are too many of them - they are laughing now as they remove her shoes and tie her ankles together with the laces. She is thrown onto her face - her arms jerked behind and her wrists cuffed with her own handcuffs. Finally they roll her over onto her back again and stand back. She lies there, waiting, on the floor.  
  
A foot nudges her.  
  
(Whistling, then) "oooh, lace"  
  
"Would ya look at the hotshot cop?"  
  
"fuckin' bitch"  
  
(another nudge - more of a kick)  
  
"- hey bitch! - ya wanna be a cop? - ya ain't got the right equipment (more hooting) but we just needed to check!" (more laughter and another nudge.)  
  
One particularly brutal voice - "You think you know how to play? We'll show you how to have a good time."  
  
Chris struggles as they grab her again. She is more than terrified -certain she is about to be raped. She is hauled to her feet, manhandled, and shoved into her locker. They are about to slam the door when someone yells "wait!". She hears her belt, and shoes being piled onto the upper shelf. Her badge is hurled into the locker and falls to the bottom. Someone jams her big police coat behind her head.  
  
"Comfy now?"  
  
(someone snickers) "Sweet dreams"  
  
as the door is slammed shut and the latch clamped down. The sound of drunken laughter is cut off as the big metal door to the parking lot slams shut. She is alone.  
  
But Chris is far from convinced that they are finished with her. Any of them could return to hurt her. Her knees are jammed up against her locker and her back is arched painfully trying to ease the pain in her legs. But all in all she has it better than others who have been "lockered". She at least almost fits into the locker.  
  
Lockering is a special message from the police brotherhood. Treatment reserved for "fags, snitches and degenerates" as a buddy of Charlie's had told her when she was in the academy. He had forgotten to mention "fuckin' bitches". It was meant to intimidate "unfit" officers into resigning. The blue brotherhood standing shoulder to shoulder in silent solidarity.  
  
Alone in that stuffy locker, humiliated, more terrified than she has ever been in her life - and angry, - Chris has ample time to think. They had wanted her to think they were going to rape her. They had wanted to terrify her and to let her know just how much they despised her - and that they were untouchable. They had wanted her to know she could never a "real" cop - like them.  
  
Even alone, waiting out the long hours alone, Chris doesn't cry. She bites back the terror and lets her anger wash over her. They were her colleagues, guys she had laughed and joked with - guys she had come to trust with her life. She had held up her end of the bargain - she had been there when they needed her. They had slapped her down in a way she couldn't possibly mistake -she wasn't welcome. Who knew if her next call for back up would be answered? Or the next? She could be left to face a shootout alone like that gay cop in the 22nd. She probably owed at least part of not being badly hurt to being Charlie Cagney's kid - and to their need to stop short of any crime that could be proven. Their immediate superiors would turn a blind eye as long as things didn't get "out of hand."  
  
All she had ever wanted was to be a cop - and the bastards weren't going to take that from her. But it would never be the same again. She was a woman. Not one of the guys.  
  
**** Mary Beth was going to be late - again. But this time it wasn't her fault. Chris was supposed to pick her up this morning but of course she'd forgotten and there was no answer at her loft. Mary Beth was furious with Chris - she'd probably gotten drunk at poker, and went home with someone. She'd come waltzing in this morning with that self-satisfied grin on her face. Sometimes Mary Beth could just shake Chris: it took a Mac truck to get through to that woman if her mind was somewhere else. Just wait. Lacey could hear the night shift at the other end of the locker room. The guys from her own shift would be coming in soon - already dressed and ready to go. Thank God she had dressed at home.  
  
Lacey whipped back the curtain to their lockers - no Chris. 8:50 - only ten minutes until roll call.  
  
- what was that? What?  
  
She whipped open the door to Chris' locker. A badge fell to the ground.  
  
LACEY (horrified)  
  
My God Chris  
  
Lacey removes the blindfold and the gag. Chris blinks in the sudden light and tries, unsuccessfully, to speak through dry lips. Mary Beth draws the curtain closed, cuts the laces and supports Christine as she stumbles to the bench by the wall. Chris can't stand on her own- there is no feeling in her legs.  
  
LACEY  
  
What. what happened?  
  
Chris just looks at Mary Beth as her partner unlocks the hand cuffs. Christine gulps the water Mary Beth hands her. Her hands are shaking: half the water spills down her chest. Mary Beth is kneeling beside her, looking up at Chris.  
  
Chris?  
  
She starts rubbing Chris' ankles, trying to bring back the circulation.  
  
Chris can wiggle her toes now. The pins and needles hurt. She looks at Mary Beth but doesn't answer her partner's frantic question  
  
CAGNEY  
  
What time is it?  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, talk to me - who did this?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Guess.  
  
Chris gets to her feet and slowly walks to her locker, holding her pants up.  
  
LACEY  
  
(keeping her voice down - the guys are arriving)  
  
The guys? They did this to you?  
  
Cagney just nods. She pulls at her torn, open shirt.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris - Chris did they hurt you?  
  
(Chris turns to look at her locker.)  
  
Chris, did they rape you?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She is focussing on Mary Beth. There is finally some emotion in her eyes - anger. Her voice is hoarse and cracked.)  
  
No. No they didn't. But they let me know they could - any time they wanted to.  
  
LACEY  
  
(Shock, anger, fear, and then concern take their turn parading across her face and in her voice.)  
  
Oh, Chris. Oh Chris. Come on. Sit down. Let me look at you.  
  
CAGNEY (shaking lose)  
  
Roll call, Mary Beth. Do you have a shirt you could lend me?  
  
LACEY  
  
(walking over and putting her hand on Cagney's arm)  
  
(softly) Chris, you are in no shape to go out there!  
  
CAGNEY (angry)  
  
I'm going to roll call, Mary Beth. (softer) I have to.  
  
(She turns away, reaching for her jacket.)  
  
I'll wear my jacket over the shirt.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She is deeply worried for her friend)  
  
Chris, come to the ladies' with me. Please.  
  
(Chris just stares at her. Mary Beth grabs her spare shirt from her locker.)  
  
Let's get you cleaned up, come on.  
  
**** Chris is bent over the sink, washing her face. She looks up to see Lacey in the mirror - watching. Chris ducks her head again - unable to face that much sorrow and compassion. She finally finishes washing, turns and takes the shirt from Lacey. She looks down at her tattered shirt, not meeting Mary Beth's eyes.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(a brief laugh) I guess I should be grateful they didn't hurt me, eh?  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, - They threatened you - and you spent nine hours tied up and stuffed in a locker - they hurt you. You should report this.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She snorts derisively. Her hands are trembling as she buttons the shirt and ties her wrinkled and soggy tie. She asks for no help. Lacey knows better than to offer. Her tie clip is missing. Chris hesitates before pinning the badge to her shirt.)  
  
They don't want me here. How will reporting this change that?  
  
LACEY  
  
(There is no real answer to Chris' question, but there is more at stake here.)  
  
Chris.this was meant for both of us - for all women cops. You are just more.(she was going to say vocal but changes her mind) of a target.  
  
CAGNEY (not listening)  
  
Damn..  
  
She bends to tie her shoes. One shoe has no laces. She stands, puts on her hat and looks at herself briefly in the mirror. No makeup. Incomplete uniform. And they are very late. Chris turns on her heel and marches past Lacey, one shoe dragging a little at every step.  
  
Lacey puts her hand to her forehead and shakes her head softly before following her partner out the door.  
  
*** Roll call was over. Assignments were being made and almost finished.  
  
SGT. FARADAY  
  
Jones and Beckman, you take fourth and Lexington - I want you two to..  
  
The door to the briefing room slams. All heads turn. There is silence as rookie cop Christine Cagney marches into the room, eyes straight ahead, past the last row of desks, past the middle row - right to the front of the room and takes a seat. Officer Lacey, a two-year veteran follows her partner, meeting every stare with a full-on glare, sitting beside Cagney at the front of the room. Several officers drop their eyes before Lacey's anger. No one expected Cagney to show this morning. Few expected to see her in uniform again.  
  
SGT FARADAY  
  
Nice of you to join us ladies.  
  
Only six officers participated in the attack on Cagney, but almost all of the 30 or so officers now knew what had happened. Faraday had not yet caught the rumours, but he was no fan of Cagney's - she was a rookie - still on probation but she was also a rookie with an unhealthy number of demerits on her record. It was her attitude he found hard to stomach - an attitude especially hard to take coming from a woman.  
  
SGT FARADAY  
  
Officer Cagney! Please stand.  
  
Chris looks up at him from under her visor and removes her cap before standing at full attention. Her eyes are focussed defiantly somewhere behind his head. There is utter silence in the briefing room. Few can miss the state of her clothes- or the look on her face. Lacey watches nervously. Cagney can be volatile at the best of times - and this is not the best of times.  
  
  
  
  
  
SGT FARADAY  
  
Did you sleep in your uniform last night, officer? Your tie and shoes are a disgrace. See me in my office. You too, Lacey. The both of you were late. The rest of you are dismissed. Get to work.  
  
QUILBY  
  
(He snickers as he turns to go, flipping Chris' sorry tie.)  
  
Hey, sweetheart, I can show you how to dress.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Lacey stands. Chris recognizes his voice from last night and turns to face him.  
  
(Her voice is steely calm)  
  
Don't call me sweetheart. The name's Cagney. Officer Cagney.  
  
QUILBY  
  
Not for long, sweetheart.  
  
He turns to go, almost looking for applause.  
  
CAGNEY (shouting)  
  
Hey Quilby!  
  
He turns to look at her. She walks up to him and stares up at him.  
  
(She grabs his tie and pulls him down to her level. She speaks quietly, but distinctly so all can hear.)  
  
Fuck off, sweetheart.  
  
SGT FARADAY  
  
(before things get "out of hand")  
  
That's enough - Cagney! - In my office - Now!  
  
LACEY  
  
Mary Beth catches up with Quilby as he leaves, laughing, with a group of other cops. She grabs his arm, spinning him around. Her finger is in his face and she speaks very slowly and clearly. Taking in all the officers still in the room but speaking to Quilby.  
  
If there is any way on God's green earth to get you, I will do it.  
  
You stay away from her. You hear me?  
  
Quilby merely snorts and leaves. But no one follows him. He is alone as he moves down the hall. Lacey stands and watches him. She turns and looks at the rest, who are now watching their shoes intently.  
  
You ought to be shot, all of you!  
  
Lacey turns to join her partner in Faraday's office.  
  
*** Faraday knows better than to push this. Something happened last night and he wants no part of it. He suspects, and later learns that Cagney was lockered. Few, very few officers, stay on the force after such treatment. He doubts any disciplinary action on his part will make any difference now - to either officer. He looks at the two cops standing before him. Cagney certainly "had balls". She is also very angry - and something else he can't quite put his finger on. He doesn't know that she is holding everything back, that one kind word might bring her to tears. But Chris knows, and she clings to her anger - more than ready to outstare him. Lacey, usually very respectful, is also staring daggers at him. She is outraged, livid and ready to take on any one else that tries to hurt her partner. This is Chris' story and Mary Beth doubts her partner will "snitch" - but she will not stand aside and let Chris take the fall.  
  
SGT FARADAY  
  
(clearing his throat)  
  
Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?  
  
There is no answer. They return his stare silently.  
  
He sighs.  
  
Fine. I'm letting it go this time. Both of you. Cagney, get cleaned up. Both of you are on patrol by the hospital for the next two weeks. Get out of here.  
  
They turn to leave.  
  
SGT. FARADAY  
  
(lamely) If either of you needs to talk to me, I'm here.  
  
Both turn and look at him. They leave, barely acknowledging that he has spoken. He watches them through his office window as they cross the briefing room and leave, Lacey holding the door open for Chris as she walks out the door.  
  
Harvey, incensed and frightened for her, insists Lacey resign. Lacey refuses. Cagney and Lacey are both transferred to the 14th after Chris has successfully completed her probation - a transfer neither requested, but both accept. Lacey finally gives up trying to get Chris to talk about the incident. After almost thirty years they have never discussed it.  
  
**** 2001  
  
Bert Samuels looks well. He has lost weight and was wearing a Rangers' leather jacket and ball cap. He was enjoying the New York pastrami and rye immensely. It's a good thing. Cagney is not great company.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
What happened Chris - You lose your best friend?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(picking at her food)  
  
I'm sorry, Bert. I guess I'm not good company.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
You know Chris, it never pays to eat your heart out. Most things go ahead and happen with or without you getting an ulcer.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(she laughs a little at this). It's not my best friend Bert. (clearing her throat)  
  
Bert, there's a guy - a detective being transferred into my squad. (clearing her throat again). We knew each other when I was a rookie. Back in the 8th.  
  
(she runs out of steam. Samuels nods his encouragement).  
  
It was something I thought I'd forgotten about, but I guess I haven't. Thing is, I'm not sure how to handle it.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
(not looking up) You want to shove him in locker?  
  
  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(shocked.) You knew?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Your old Sergeant let me know when you made Detective. He was told when you came to the 14th.  
  
Chris, listen to me. It was a long time ago.  
  
CAGNEY (angry - he should know better)  
  
It happened. It should never have happened!  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Let me finish here, OK?  
  
(She can barely contain herself, but she nods)  
  
It was a long time ago. You proved them all more than wrong. (puts his hand up) I know. You shouldn't have had to prove anything - other than being a good cop. But that's the way it is. (His hand is up again as she tries to interrupt). And it's wrong.  
  
You know..sometimes things happen to us and there is no one to even the score. That leaves it up to us to even things up. But mostly not for ourselves. For someone else. And we do it because we remember what happened to us.  
  
When you and Lacey came on board as detectives, you were no prize. Women weren't welcome and you were assigned to me because I was on the outs with the brass. I didn't know what in hell to do with you two - women cops! (he shakes his head)  
  
The guys - I could figure out what they needed, when to give some slack, when to come down hard. But you two! Let me tell you Cagney. It is impossible to treat everyone the same. I had to get to know you two in order to be fair and I sure as hell didn't know how. But I tried. (waving his arms) When to give Lacey more time off for her family - when to come down hard when she was late - and you! (shaking his head).  
  
And I tried my damndest to be fair - because I remembered how hard it was for me.  
  
(He smiles that big smile and looks up at her.)  
  
But it was worth it, Cagney. I had the privilege of working with two of the best cops I have ever commanded.  
  
Cagney smiles back. She is touched.  
  
(His finger is waving) But it wasn't easy. And you can deal with this Cagney. Because you have to.  
  
(gently) And because it was a long time ago.  
  
Cagney barely trusts herself to speak.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
(looking at his watch) Will you look at the time? I'm due at David's this afternoon. Nuygen is going to be in high school next year. Time flies, eh Cagney?  
  
He reaches for the cheque.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes, it does.  
  
(getting to the cheque first)  
  
No Bert. I have an expense account you know.  
  
They both stand to go.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
It's been good to see you Cagney - (catches himself and laughs) Chris.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
You too Bert. And Thanks.  
  
She leans over impulsively to give him a peck on the cheek and ends up giving him a hug before she rushes away.  
  
Samuels is still smiling as he hales a cab to his son's home.  
  
**** Lacey looks up as Cagney sails into the office. Quilby has found a desk. Mary Beth has helped him to "settle in". The new boy will be watching his step.  
  
He is pulling out a cigarette. Chris comes up behind him.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Holding out her hand.)  
  
Detective Quilby.  
  
He starts and looks up.  
  
Who knows what Quilby thinks as he sees Christine Cagney after 28 years. But for her part, Cagney could give Bert an honest answer to his question now. She'd love to shove Quilby in a locker.  
  
He stands to shake hands. Only the Captain is smiling - a smile that would freeze fire. Any fears she had of meeting him were gone. She is in control. He is on her turf now. Bert was right. It has been a long time.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She pulls the unlit cigarette from his hand and drops it into the waste basket.)  
  
By the way, there is no smoking in the squad room. Ever.  
  
She turns and marches to her office. Lacey watches and is about to follow until Chris comes out and asks Maynard to come to her office.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(to Maynard as she enters and closes the door)  
  
I am telling you this in confidence, Detective. (Maynard nods). Lacey and I have made inquiries that point to the possibility (emphasizing the word) that Andrews was a plant. Nothing can be proven yet. I sincerely doubt however, that you will be brought up on charges.  
  
Anything to add?  
  
MAYNARD  
  
Ah.. Thank you, Captain. I don't know what to say.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
You are welcome. How is the filing coming?  
  
MAYNARD  
  
Fine.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(laughing) Liar.  
  
Maynard is more than disconcerted. Chris is enjoying herself.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(she gets up and joins Maynard at the door. She is serious now.)  
  
You did a good job at the bust, Maynard.  
  
***  
  
Chris is washing her hands. She looks up as Mary Beth enters the Ladies'. Mary Beth checks to see no one else is in the room even as Chris speaks.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I've already told Maynard what we know. IAD has no reason to press charges. She is relieved, let me tell you. Thanks Mary Beth. Good work getting those tips. Now all we have to do is to find something to prove all of this.  
  
LACEY  
  
(right off the mark)  
  
Chris, why didn't you tell me?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(sighs. She sits on the bench. Puts her head back against the wall and closes her eyes.) Quilby?  
  
LACEY  
  
(exasperated) Yes, Quilby.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I just found out with that email. (She watches her hands.)  
  
I knew you could deal with it.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She is standing in front of Chris)  
  
You knew I could deal with it! Was that fair? That whole (she waves her hand and looks for the right word )..affair was hard on me too.  
  
(she sits beside Chris)  
  
Quilby.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She looks over at Mary Beth)  
  
Hmm.  
  
LACEY  
  
(Mary Beth looks over at Chris, her arms crossed. She is waiting)  
  
Well?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She rolls her eyes.)  
  
Don't you ever give up?  
  
LACEY  
  
Christine.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Sighs). Fine.  
  
(She throws her hands out and starts to walk up and down the room).  
  
I thought I'd forgotten all about it Mary Beth - I never think about it. But Mary Beth, I was never been more frightened than I was that night. And, you know, I thought somehow, (pointing at her chest ) I had done something wrong.  
  
(She is angry now. There are tears in her eyes)  
  
But I did nothing wrong. Except for being a woman trying to be the best - and succeeding.  
  
(She sits and holds her head in her hands. When she raises her head to speak, her eyes are red, but there are few tears.)  
  
I was so young, and I believed that all I had to do was my best and it would all work out. They scared all of that out of me, Mary Beth. They taught me to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life.  
  
(Angry) I may not give in to it. But I know that fear. And I know what some men are thinking when they look at me. - at any woman. No matter who or what I am.  
  
(She is up and moving again)  
  
No matter that I am a Captain of police, or the head of major cases squad, or that I can outshoot almost any man - those bastards think they have the right - the right! - to hurt, to humiliate - to rape me because I am a woman- solely because they are men.  
  
(she raises her hands in exasperation)  
  
There - are you satisfied?  
  
Chris sits at the bench, exhausted. Lacey moves over and rubs Chris' back.  
  
LACEY  
  
You couldn't say all that back then.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Hell no.  
  
LACEY  
  
What about Quilby?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Can you figure it? Of all the garbage to float to the surface.  
  
(sighs) Samuels figures I can handle it.  
  
(at Lacey's look)  
  
Bert knew all along, Mary Beth.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She thinks about this for a while.)  
  
I miss him.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yeah. I miss him too.  
  
(looking over at Mary Beth)  
  
about Quilby-  
  
(Emphatic, pointing at her chest.)  
  
I'm the one in control, now, Mary Beth.  
  
Besides, it's only temporary.  
  
LACEY  
  
(Watching Chris closely.)  
  
Yes, but no one likes a worm in the apple, Chris.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
No, but that worm had better keep his damned head down.  
  
She gets up to go, running her hands through her hair. Mary Beth stands and walks up to Chris. She taps her on the shoulder. Chris turns and Mary Beth gives her a big hug.  
  
****  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She is standing beside Detective Maynard.)  
  
Your attention - Hey! - everybody.  
  
I have an announcement.  
  
IAD and the Firearms Investigations Team have cleared Detective Maynard of any and all charges and..  
  
(waiting for the cheering and clapping to stop. At this point she puts her arm around Maynard)  
  
And I have recommended her for a departmental commendation for her actions.  
  
(more cheering)  
  
and.  
  
I am inviting the whole squad to join me tonight to celebrate.  
  
Yes, Juarez - I'm buying.  
  
(turning to the tongue-tied detective)  
  
Maynard - you buy if the commendation actually comes through.  
  
She and Maynard shake hands. Then Chris backs away as the rest of the squad comes over to congratulate Ann Maynard before leaving for the pub. Lacey joins the Captain. Lacey is beaming as she hands Chris her coat. Quilby stands to join the others.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Detective Quilby.  
  
QUILBY  
  
Captain?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She tosses a file onto his desk.)  
  
The DD5's for the bust are due by five. As.temporary.Narcotics liaison and the newest kid on the block - I'm assigning you to get them in, Detective.  
  
Chris turns on her heel and is out the door. Lacey follows.  
  
Quilby glares after them. Lacey hears but does not respond when he says  
  
"Bitch".  
  
They are outside the station when Cagney turns to her.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Let's get a cab, I didn't bring my car and you deserve to get silly tonight.  
  
LACEY  
  
Sure. Chris - I forgot something - hold the cab for me.  
  
Chris hales a cab and Lacey walks back into the squad room. Quilby is alone, feet up on the desk, smoking. He hears nothing as Lacey comes up behind him.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She grabs his cigarette and pulls the back of his chair out - knocking his feet from the desk.)  
  
Captain Cagney said no smoking -  
  
(She slowly grinds the cigarette beneath her heel as she speaks.)  
  
and that means no smoking.  
  
(She leans over. They are almost nose to nose.)  
  
Got it Quilby?  
  
Freeze on Lacey leaning over the desk, right in Quilby's face as he stares back. 


End file.
